


The Labyrinth of London: Flatmate

by FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise



Series: The Labyrinth of London [16]
Category: Labyrinth (1986), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise/pseuds/FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Jareth finally decide to get a flatmate? Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Labyrinth of London: Flatmate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Thin White Sleuth...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15883) by Pika-la-Cynique. 



> A/N: This story was inspired by "The Thin White Sleuth..." by Pika-la-Cynique (http://pika-la-cynique.deviantart.com/art/The-Thin-White-Sleuth-277488920) of Girls Next Door fame.

Jareth blinked several times as he awoke. He realized that Lestrade was standing over him and yelling.

“Why are you shouting?” Jareth asked.

“BECAUSE YOU GOT HIT BY A BLOODY CAB AND ARE LYING IN THE STREET YOUR DAMN IDIOT!” Lestrade said.

Jareth sat up and rubbed his head. “Hm… I didn’t hurt the cab, did I?”

“Quick, how many fingers am I holding up?” Lestrade said.

“There is no need to use that gesture, Lestrade,” Jareth said.

“He’s fine!” Lestrade said. He helped Jareth to his feet. “I’ll get you cab, but probably not this one.”

Jareth and Lestrade walked slowly to the sidewalk. The inspector waved down a different cab for Jareth. 

“You are getting worse, you know. You keep wearing yourself out,” Lestrade said.

“I’m fine,” Jareth said.

“No you ain’t. You haven’t been right since Sherlock left. You need an assistant. You need a live in assistant actually. Last time I saw the flat, you had a book fortress.”

“The goblins did that.”

“Still, you don’t have someone looking out for you. Everyone needs that person in their life.”

“I am not everyone.”

“Yeah, you’re right. You’re Jareth. You’re one of kind so you _really_ need someone to look after you,” Lestrade said.

Jareth got into the cab. “I will be fine.”

“Get yourself a flatmate. It’ll help,” Lestrade said.

As the cab drove off, Jareth laughed. _As if I need someone… well… maybe someone to pick up the milk when I’m working on an experiment…_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A tiny, little, fluffy, plot bunny.
> 
> There’s no escaping it now. The next thing I publish will be “Up or Down?”.


End file.
